


The Side of Angels

by Boundenid



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demon!Sherlock, Demons, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boundenid/pseuds/Boundenid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He was not an angel, that at least should have been obvious.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Side of Angels

He was not an angel, that at least should have been obvious. No one before now had ever mistaken him for an angel. For Devil's sake, he had laughed at the ingenuity of feeding children mercury laced chocolates.

He looked down at Moriarty, the planes of his face darkening,"I may be on the side of angels, but never mistake me for one of them." for the briefest moment his eyes shuttered black, revealing his true nature; his demonic nature.

He smirked when Moriarty staggered back and shot himself, humans, so predictable.

Then he stepped to the ledge, made a show of death for the silly human. He even tolerated the confines of the coffin...for a while at least. Then, he clawed out of the ground...desecrated his grave. Lestrade would think it was some stupid kids...probably.

He'd be back for Dr. Watson, one day, with some strange explanation for his survival. But it wouldn't be a miracle, it could never be a miracle.

Because he was a demon, that was it. A demon on the side of angels.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, So this is my fisrt fic I'm posting here. Go check me out at fanficiton.net or tumblr.
> 
> don't worry its the same username both places


End file.
